A Special Letter
by mikichara12
Summary: Elesis wrote a love letter. Ronan  leaves and Elesis haven't gave the letter. The whole chase has a special plan. Will Elesis be able to give it to Ronan?


Writer's block got me for chapter 4 of GC Chronicles and i was about to type it when suddenly loads of school works arrived! But here's a one shot about Elesis and Ronan. There are many P.O.V. here. I somehow enjoyed doing this. I hope you will like it. I'm sorry if there would be a wrong grammar and such things. Still, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own grand chase.

* * *

-Sieghart's P.O.V-

"You want me to do what?" Arme shouted at us.

"Come on Arme. It's for you best friend's happiness! You know that Ronan needs to stay at Ellia Continent for 2 years." I reasoned out.

"It's the way to make Elesis happy by 90%" Mari said. Arme gave us an are-you-out-of-your-mind look. She shook her head.

"If you do it then the trees will be happy!" Ryan immediately added. All of us gazed at the druid.

"Who cares about your beloved trees? Why do I feel that you love the trees rather than Lire?" Arme shot back. Ryan noticed Lire angry since she is a little bit jealous at the trees whenever that subject is always brought up. We know what's going to happen next based on what Arme had said. Lire is going to take Ryan out of the room and rain arrows on him. We are right. Lire did take Ryan out of the room and after a few minutes we can hear a shrieking Ryan. Lire did do it and we all sweat dropped. I seriously faced Arme once again.

"Elesis is really sad and still haven't given Ronan her love letter." I told Arme. Arme was about to protest but Lass put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Arme sighed.

"Fine! When do you plan to do it by the way?" Lil' violet asked. I told her to do it tomorrow. She told us that she might sleep for about one whole day since it will tire her out. Lass suddenly disagreed after hearing this but Arme smiled. He gave Arme a worried look. I can really tell that the kid doesn't want Arme to be very tired or hurt. He do really care for Lil' violet.

"I'll try my best to make more holograms of people. Mari can you help me?" Short stack asked Mari. I really loved teasing her in my thoughts! At least she wouldn't hear it and I wouldn't be toasted or chopped into pieces by Lass. Wait a minute, I'm an immortal so I won't feel pain if they do any of those. But Mari will surely get mad at me which will make me sad. Mari nodded.

-Elesis's P.O.V-

It was 8:00 in the evening. I'm inside my room in our Serdin mansion. I guess I really don't like to go back yet and do my annoying princess duties at Kanavan. I can stay at Serdin castle but I'm sure it will hurt me if I don't see Ronan there. I sat at my study table and looked at our picture. It was taken after we finished our monster kicking. Beside the picture frame lays my love letter for Ronan. It took two nights just to finish that letter and I wasn't able to give it to him. If I gave it to him in front of the chase then they will tease me especially my grandfather! I still continued on staring at our group picture. Suddenly I saw a ghostly appearance of mine beside the table. I'm still not dead! The ghostly appearance of mine was wearing brown pants, red shirt with a vest, scarlet rubber shoes and her hair was tied in a ponytail. My ghostly appearance picked up my love letter and opened the door. She is stealing my letter for Ronan! I chased her out of the house. I suddenly saw more ghostly appearances but other people's ghostly appearance that is. Even I'm scared I didn't mind it. My ghostly appearance stopped at the central park of Serdin and waved the letter as if was saying to get it from her. I got irritated and chased her. She ran towards the castle. Is it me or this day wants me to suffer? Good thing the castle's gate was opened or I wouldn't be able to get the letter. She ran towards the Grand Chase room. It made me more annoyed. She went through the door. I opened it and saw that it was empty. My ghostly appearance was just standing at the same spot when Ronan was leaving. I took this chance to get it from her. When my hand went through her a bright light suddenly enveloped me. I saw myself standing at that spot. Ronan was talking to the whole chase. He looked at me. I blushed and I didn't even noticed that I was holding the letter at the level of my stomach. He asked I what was the letter for. I took notice of it and blushed. I bowed and extended my two hands for him to receive it. He looked surprised but stepped closer and took the love letter that was meant for him. He thanked me with his usual smile. A bright light enveloped me again and I found myself with no ghostly appearances. I somehow smiled at what happened. My thoughts wondered for a moment. I saw the purple door's knob rotate a little and out came Lass. I wondered why he was inside Arme's room. He better not be doing anything bad to my best friend or else he won't see sunset!

"Hey Lass, why are you inside Arme's room?" I asked.

"She pulled me inside the room to have a study time and she fell asleep on the floor. I tidied things up on her room since books were scattered everywhere and I put her on the bed. That's all." Lass said with no emotions and why do I feel that he was lying?

"It's night time already. I thought you're at the mansion. It's late already so stay on your room." He added. I nodded and entered the light red door. I just thought about the letter and I fell asleep.

-End of Elesis' P.O.V-

-Lass' P.O.V-

I entered Arme's room again after I felt Elesis sleeping. As I expected Arme was sleeping. Using a very powerful and long range magic really tires her out. I'm killing Sieghart for this or maybe not. Lire turned on the lights. All of the Chase is inside, well except for Elesis and Ronan.

"Nice job kid!" I heard the old man say.

"Why do you need to get me out of the room for the moment anyway? It can be anyone." I said while feeling annoyed as I walked towards Arme's bed. I sat beside her bed. I can see my little angel sleeping peacefully.

"Nothing. We just felt like it." The two elves said. We all went back to our room after our short discussion and went to sleep.

-End of Lass' P.O.V-

-Ronan's P.O.V-

The sun was shining brightly and this annoying clock that Mari gave me was getting on my nerves. The soft bed made me lazy to get up but I managed. A knight shouldn't be lazy. I looked at the time and saw that is was 8:30 in the morning. Breakfast will be up in 30 minutes. I went inside the bathroom and took a bath. I wore my Indigo Royal Kanavan Guard Master Armor. 5 months have passed after I left Bermesiah Continent. I miss my friends especially her. Before I left my room to eat breakfast since a knight shouldn't be late also, I noticed a letter at my desk. When did I get that letter again? Then it clicked. I remembered that Elesis gave me that before I left. I don't remember reading it I mean if it's from Elesis I always read it immediately. Only one people who can add memories on someone's mind and make it real. Arme can. Maybe she did it for Elesis. I looked at the time and 10 minutes remaining. I told myself to read it later. I was greeted by my parents and also by my younger brother, Roji. Roji is in the same age group as Elesis, Arme and Lire. After eating I ran towards my room. I picked up the letter and sat at the bed. I began to read it.

Dear Ronan,

I'm not good with love letters and I think I'll spend more time to write this. Well I don't know what happened or what you did to me with your magic. But I think... I can't write it! You little Kanavan R.G.M you'll receive a hundred punches from me if I ever found out what you did to me and I feel this way for you! I just don't know when this feeling started but I wish we would... be husband and wife someday. You know our positions. I am the princess of Kanavan and you are my royal guard. You might not love me since I'm too much hot headed and all but... Ronan I love you very much. Your life is much important than mines. I hope you feel the same way for me. I can't say my feeling since I'm sure the chase will tease us. I was very hurt when you said that you will be leaving. I hope you will come back sooner or later. Be careful. I love you Ronan.

Love Elesis.

I felt myself blush. The door suddenly opened and saw Roji. He told me that I was blushing like a tomato or more than a tomato. I quickly hid the letter. Roji exited the room after he told me that we need to inspect something. I lied down for a moment. I smiled and blushed as I remember those words. I'll surely come back Elesis, just wait for me.

-End of Ronan's P.O.V-

-Normal P.O.V-

After a few years Ronan really did came back. It was spring. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Elesis went to the Grand Chase room. She saw the two lovebirds sleeping in the living room. Hands twined and their heads leaning on each other. She smirked. Lire went out of her room and greeted Elesis good morning. Ryan was next then Amy, Jin, Sieghart, Mari and Dio.

"I see Arme and Lass slept in the living room. They are really are sweet." Dio said as she ruffled Arme's hair.

"Awwwww. The Asmodian is jealous~!" Amy teasingly said. This made Dio blush a bit.

"I'm not!"

"You are~!" Amy said as Mari joined to tease the demon.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Noooooo!" Dio shouted. Jin, Sieghart, Ryan, Lire and Elesis sighed.

"I'll make you more cherry pie Lass!" They heard Arme say. This sentence made them all look at the sleeping mage. They all blinked and Amy was about to say a word when Lass opened his eyes.

"What are you looking at, you idiots?" Lass said. Lass looked at the clock. She woke Arme up and whispered something to her. Arme nodded and ran over to her room. Lass simply walked.

"What's the problem Lass?" Elesis asked. Lass stopped at his tracks and turned to the whole chase.

"Take a bath and dress up nicely would you?" Lass replied as he continued to walk.

"Hey kid, you still haven't told us." Sieghart said.

"Today is the day so no more questions and hurry up." They looked at each other. Lire just shrugged and walked over to her room to take a bath. The others did the same. After 30 minutes, all of them were finished preparing. While walking towards Elesis' mansion they saw a familiar figure waving. Elesis walked closer and saw Ronan. She was full of joy and ran over to him. She hugged him. The whole chase smiled.

"Ronan I'm so glad that you came back. I missed you so much!" Elesis said as she cried.

"Don't cry. I missed you too Elesis." Ronan replied as he hugged Elesis.

"I have something important to tell you." Ronan continued as he looked at her eyes. "I love you." Elesis cried more and embraced him tightly which made the chase laugh as they saw Ronan's face.

"Hey royal guard!" Sieghart shouted, ruining Ronan and Elesis' moment. Ronan looked at him while Elesis wiped her tears and showed her grandfather a you'll-be-dead-later-for-ruining-this-moment look.

"Glad to ha-" Sieghart was cut off.

"When's the wedding?" Amy interrupted Sieghart. Elesis and Ronan blushed and look at each other. Sieghart's eyes widened. Jin and Ryan started laughing followed by Dio, Lass, Arme, Lire and Mari.

"That's not funny!" Elesis shouted as she chases Amy.

"As what I was saying, it's glad to have you back Ronan. Take good care of my granddaughter would ya?" Sieghart said, patting Ronan on the back.

"Sheesh! Let's go home and talk on the Grand Chase room." Elesis said. She took Ronan's bag and ran. The whole chase followed.

"I'll be carrying that Elesis!" Ronan said.

"No!"

"Please?"

"Never!"

"I don't want to argue."

"Then I'll be the one to carry your bag!"

"I'll carry it."

"No way!"

"You're highness!"

"Even how many times you beg me, the answer is no!"

"Fine you win." Ronan ran towards Elesis and kissed her which made her freeze and drop Ronan's bag. Ronan smiled and picked up his bag.

"Last one to arrive at the castle will do the household chores!" Ronan shouted. Elesis came back to reality. The whole Chase frowned. Elesis ran at fast speed since she hates cleaning and all. Ronan followed in suit.

"I guess all of us don't want to do household chores." Sieghart said as he looked at the two running towards the castle. Ryan turned into a wolf and ran. Amy, Jin, Lass and Dio decided to run already. Mari used her jetpack while Sieghart used Mari's spare jetpack. This leaves two slow runners, Arme and Lire.

"Bye Arme!" Lire shouted as she ran. Arme was left and just shrugged.

"Who said that I'll be last? That will never happen in history!" Arme said as she teleported. Arme was first to come followed by Elesis, Ronan, Lass and Ryan. Mari, Amy and Sieghart were next to arrive at the place. Lire and Jin had a tie which means the two of them will need to do household chores. Ronan invited Elesis to see the fireworks at 8:00 pm. Elesis nodded happily. Later on that night they went on a hill near trial forest and watched the fireworks.

"I think you read my letter." Elesis said while watching the beautiful fireworks. Ronan nodded. Elesis looked at Ronan's eye while Ronan did the same. They kissed while the fireworks exploded. They broke the kiss. It lasted for one minute but for them, it lasted for eternity.

"I love you Ronan." Elesis said.

"I love you too Elesis." Ronan paused. "I'll love you for eternity."

* * *

Sorry again if there are mistakes. I really hoped you enjoyed it. Please read and review~!


End file.
